Board games are popular with a number of different people of different ages and of different relationships. For example, brothers and sisters and neighborhood children can play board games and becomes better acquainted. On those days when the weather is unpleasant, the neighborhood children can gather in a friendly atmosphere and play board games and have a good time.
Parents and children often will play board games to amuse themselves and also to form a more well acquainted and tightly knit family.
At other times adults will play board games to relax and forget about the every day cares of the world and also to have a social interchange among themselves and to get to know each other better.
Board games have been known and in existance for many hundreds of years. Some of the board games such as chess are designed so that only two players can play at one time. Checkers is another game that only two players can play at one time. Then, there are many other board games that two or three and four or more players can play and test their skills against each other and have a good time.